


SV: Mistaken Identity

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode Related, First Time, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Tina's his type: dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin, and not too curious. But Tina's been keeping something from him.





	SV: Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers For: X-Ray so farating: NC-17  


* * *

The thing Clark liked most about Tina was how aggressive she was. Like Chloe, only she didn't look at him with wounded doe eyes when he didn't tell her his innermost secrets; even better, Tina didn't seem to care about his innermost secrets. Except for the ones she could find by putting her tongue as far down his throat as she could manage.

 

Tina had a great tongue.

 

Tina was currently exploring the innermost secrets of Clark's belly button. Clark didn't mind at all. His shirt was rucked up to his nipples, which were hard enough to hold the shirt up all on their own. His jeans were still on, but hopefully Tina would do something about that soon. She liked to do everything herself. Clark liked that about her.

 

She looked like Lana; dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin. Not like Chloe. Clark wasn't sure why he liked Chloe. She was too blonde, too curious. Not his type.

 

Tina was definitely his type. She had the right look, the right moves, the right pressure against his cock with one hand as she unzipped him with the other. Clark automatically lifted his hips just after she popped the button, leaving his hands clenched in the cushions. Even though he knew helping her take off the jeans would earn him an angry glare that would make him even harder, he didn't need to come in his pants. And before her mouth was around him.

 

Clark had at least some control of this situation.

 

To further his control, Clark rested his head back, focusing hard on the beams in the ceiling. He always focused on the ceiling, whether they were in the loft, his room, Tina's room, Tina's living room... it was easier than seeing the look on Tina's face. Smooth skin, deep eyes staring straight at him, pulling him in... no, he couldn't look. Not if he wanted to last.

 

And there it was. Fuck. Wet heat, hands on his thighs, moving up the insides of his thighs... going back where Tina hadn't put them before. Clark's chin was on his chest before he knew it, Tina's eyes burning into his. He was falling, tingling, his hips jerking without his permission. And then it happened, in a flash when Tina's fingers went back too far, it wasn't Tina anymore, her face paled even more, her hair disappeared and for a split second she was Lex. Lex. Before Clark had time to register the hallucination and wonder what the hell was wrong with him he was coming, Tina's lips firmly wrapped around his cock.

 

It was never like this.

 

Clark was still trying to get his breath back when Tina snaked up between his legs and kissed him hard on the mouth. Hell, he was probably still coming. Her eyes were locked on his and his eyes were... trying to adjust to her face, confused by visions of ceiling beams and Lex-faces. Which had to be a fluke.

 

"That was nice, wasn't it, Clark?" Tina had that satisfied half-grin, the breathy lift in her voice, the rise and fall of her chest as she pressed against him. All Clark could do was nod, and suck on her tongue when she let him, and drop his arms from the couch to her sides. Tina's back was firm under his hands, and she seemed so... small, Lana probably felt like this. Clark felt like he could protect her if he had to, except he didn't have to, because Tina could take care of herself. Not like Lana, who was always being kidnapped or complaining about Whitney or her dead parents, and sometimes Clark just wanted to tell her how his parents had abandoned him, no, sent him away... "Clark?"

 

"What?" Tina rolled her eyes, tilted her head back as she laughed so Clark dove in, sucked down the side of her neck as his hands traveled farther up her back. He didn't take her bra off just yet. He liked to cup her breasts in his palms, tease her nipples through the cotton just like when she did the same to his nipples through his shirt. Clark figured licking down her collarbone made up for his getting distracted, and Tina apparently forgave him because her hand was sliding between their bodies again. Her hand was warm next to the cool air of the loft, and Clark was definitely up for another round.

 

Then a car horn honked in the driveway and Clark's biggest problem was zipping up his jeans without doing any damage to his cock. Fortunately, Tina helped. She was really good at getting everything tucked away in good time. Clark figured she'd had her share of boyfriends. It didn't bother him.

 

"Well... I guess I should go." For a girl who'd just been sucking his cock, Tina looked... innocent. She was practically batting her eyelashes, waiting for the goodnight kiss.

 

"Yeah." Clark suddenly felt awkward and huge, not in the good way, as he got up from the couch and walked over to her. Her hips fit perfectly under his hands, but the old nervousness was back, the pounding in his chest and the sweating when he leaned in to kiss her. Tina's face was tilted up perfectly, her hands rising to his stomach as Clark kissed her. Clark gratefully closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss. Tina leaned up to kiss him, pulled on his shirt, pulled him closer. This kiss was the best one yet, coupled with the memory of Tina's innovative additions to the earlier blowjob... hard, explosive... a bomb could've gone off and Clark wouldn't have noticed.

 

Which was probably why he didn't notice the footsteps coming to a stop on the floor of the loft. He barely noticed the clearing throat, and it wasn't until his father said his name that Clark jerked away from the kiss. From Tina.

 

Not from Tina. Clark followed his father's eyes back to where Tina had been standing a second ago and there was... Lex.

 

He was hallucinating again.

 

This wasn't happening.

 

Lex wasn't humbly looking down at his feet.

 

Clark wasn't looking between his father and Lex. Who he hadn't just been kissing.

 

Dad cleared his throat. "Clark, I... I thought you were seeing Tina."

 

Clark knew his eyes were widening. "Dad!" He couldn't think of a single other thing to say. That he'd been kissing Tina a second ago? That he didn't know where Tina had gone or where Lex had come from?

 

"Mr. Kent, I should apologize..."

 

Not Mr. Kent! No! Clark swiveled his head between Lex and Dad and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. "Dad, it's not what it looks like. Lex wasn't here a second ago." Dad's eyebrows were raised in some indescribable combination of confusion, expectation, and trepidation. Defeated, Clark let his shoulders slump, and looked back at Lex. Who was approaching Dad with an apologetic look.

 

"I should probably go, Mr. Kent. You and Clark have a lot to talk about."

 

"Yes, we do." Clark knew the stern look was focused on him, but he could only stare at Lex's swaying hips as he glided out of the barn. The sudden image of Lex's mouth on his cock made him inexplicably hard.

 

This was not a good thing.

 

"We can talk here or in the house, Son. It's up to you."

 

***

 

Clark stared at the ceiling over his bed. Dad had eventually believed him. Actually, Dad had believed him from pretty much the beginning of the conversation, probably because he'd rather believe that it was just another freaky Smallville occurrence than that his son had been kissing another guy. Truth be told, Clark would rather believe that too.

 

Really.

 

The conversation had quickly shifted from the topic of Clark in a lip lock with Lex Luthor to how Lex had gotten there, and whether it had been Lex at all. He hadn't just looked like Lex, he'd moved like Lex too; it was like someone had taken Tina when Clark wasn't looking and put Lex in her place. They hadn't been able to formulate any feasible theories, so eventually they'd just given up. Emotionally exhausted, Clark had headed for the stairs, pausing with his hand on the wall and one foot on the first stair when Dad said his name one last time.

 

Clark had turned his head in time to hear Dad say, "Your mother doesn't need to know about this." Clark had shaken his head in agreement and trotted up to bed.

 

***

 

Tina's eyebrows rose over her glass of milk, staying up when she set the glass down. "You kissed me goodnight, and then I drove home. I don't remember anyone else being there."

 

This was really hard. How was he supposed to find out what happened without telling Tina what had happened? "So nothing happened between me kissing you goodnight and you driving home?" Maybe he'd just imagined the whole thing. But why would he imagine that? "Have you, um. Seen Lex today?"

 

"Lex?" Confusion was etched on Tina's face. Clark moved closer, then tripped, and when he looked up, Tina was drinking her milk again. "I haven't seen him." Tina clearly thought Clark was out of his mind, but she continued sipping her milk. Clark blinked and Lex was sipping milk in front of him; he blinked again and it was Tina.

 

This was too weird.

 

"It just happened again," he blurted out.

 

"What happened, Clark?"

 

"Lex." Well, it was too late to take it back. "Lex was just... standing where you were standing."

 

More raised eyebrows, and by now Tina was probably wondering what he was high on. "Clark, that would be impossible. I'm here. Not Lex."

 

"But he was!" There had to be some reason he was seeing Lex. Whatever was making him see Lex's face while Tina was blowing him and drinking milk had also made him see Lex last night in his dreams and wake up with sticky boxers. This was a big problem.

 

"No, Clark, he wasn't." Tina looked mad now, and Clark realized she had no idea what was going on either. Even less idea than Clark did. "Look, maybe you should talk to Lex about this. Especially since he's the one you're hallucinating."

 

"It's okay, Clark. You can talk to me." Lex licked the milk mustache from his upper lip and leaned close to Clark. "I won't bite. That is, unless you want me to." Clark watched Lex's eyes drift downward and while Clark was trying to figure out if Lex would notice how tight his pants were, it was Tina again. Or, actually, Tina's breasts, because that was where Clark's eyes had landed.

 

"Take a picture, Clark. It'll last longer." Tina rolled her eyes and dropped her glass into the sink. It didn't break. "Are we still on for tonight?"

 

Swallowing hard, Clark nodded. Maybe it wouldn't happen again.

 

***

 

It wasn't until that night, when Clark came so hard his x-ray vision kicked in, that things started to fall into place. It was completely accidental; Tina went from brunette to bald under his hands as she sucked him, doing this thing with her tongue that made Clark wonder if Lex had, in fact, taken over her body.

 

Wait a minute.

 

Why the hell did he think he knew what Lex would do with his tongue during a blowjob, and why was he even thinking about Lex giving him a blowjob? And no, Tina becoming Lex in the middle of the blowjob was no excuse.

 

It was consuming denial, in addition to the orgasm-induced x-ray vision, that made everything so clear in the moments that followed. Sure, Clark had let himself x-ray through Tina's clothes before - after all, he'd seen her topless, and given the way things were going she'd probably let him see more soon, so what was the harm in getting a preview? But he'd never actually x-rayed past her skin, through her flesh, which was why seeing her skeleton was so sobering in the following moments.

 

Her skeleton was green. Clark had checked for enough broken bones since he'd developed this ability to know what color it was supposed to be. And he'd only seen a green skeleton once in his life; in fact, it was the first time he'd ever used his x-ray vision. Or, more accurately, the first time his x-ray vision happened, because at the time he hadn't known how to use it, hadn't even imagined that such a thing was possible. Lex was involved then, too... Lex, or someone who looked very much like Lex, had run into him, hitting him with enough force that he flew back into a plate-glass window of one of the shops on the street. Before Clark had time to register what was happening, a headache and visions of green bones consuming him, Lex had run off, leaving him completely lost in his own head.

 

Like Tina was doing now. He felt drained. His legs spread wide and quivering, Clark forcefully pulled out of the x-ray so he could see Tina's face. She was Tina again, smug smile on her face. Clark smiled back, satisfied that he had to ask what had happened. Because this couldn't happen anymore. Or if it did, he needed warning beforehand so he could close his eyes. Because Clark Kent wasn't gay. No way.

 

"Looks like you enjoyed that."

 

Clark had to blink a few times as Tina settled beside him on the couch. "Um, yeah. It was good." Maybe not the best thing to say to the girl who'd just blown you, but Clark had other things in his mind. "Tina, there was one thing."

 

"Yeah?" Her legs were draped over his thighs, her head against his chest. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

That was one way of putting it. "Well, I don't know if it was you exactly... it's just... it happened again."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Um." Clark pushed Tina's knees up a little so he could put himself away, uncomfortable with the idea of talking about Lex giving blowjobs while his cock was out. It might misbehave again. "I didn't exactly mention this last time, but Lex didn't just show up after you were kissing me." Tina looked up then and Clark realized he hadn't told her that detail either, only alluded to it before. "Um. You. Lex was where you were. While you were. You know."

 

"Sucking you?" Tina asked, perfectly innocent, a confused knit in her eyebrows. "Lex was... where I was?"

 

"Um. Yeah." Clark cleared his throat. "I, it wasn't me. I swear. I know I didn't imagine it."

 

Tina nodded slowly. "Okay..."

 

"I'm not gay!" he blurted out, and Tina pulled back a little.

 

"I didn't say you were, Clark." With that she dropped her feet to the floor and stood up carefully. "I think maybe I should go."

 

Clark stared at his feet, then Tina's as she stood and waited. Probably waiting for him to kiss her goodnight. With that realization Clark jumped to his feet, but Tina was already shaking her head and leaving the loft without a word. Clark almost followed her, but dropped to the couch when a sudden headache assaulted him.

 

When he finally recovered, Clark headed for the house. He'd been getting a lot of headaches lately. It was probably some kind of alien growing pains thing.

 

The kitchen door slammed just as Clark stepped out of the barn. Someone ran in the opposite direction. It couldn't be either of his parents, but who else could it be? Tina? She'd already left. Right?

 

With a growing sense of dread, Clark approached the screen door, peeking inside to see Mom putting silverware away. Clark cracked open the door as quietly as possible, eased off his boots, and...

 

"There you are, Clark." Mom turned around and gave him that expectant look before Clark could escape to his room. "We were just talking about you."

 

"We were? You were?" Clark cleared his throat and edged toward the stairs. "What were you talking about?"

 

Mom closed the silverware drawer and caught Clark with a look. "Tina was telling me about what the meteors have done to her. You can't blame her for it, Clark. She can't control it and she was too embarrassed to say anything."

 

"What the meteors did to her?"

 

"Yes." Mom patted the back of a chair, pretty much saying he'd better sit down. Trying not to roll his eyes, Clark took a seat at the table, hoping this would be over as soon as possible. Mom started speaking carefully, as if betraying a confidence. "Tina was born with a soft bone disease. They had her on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn’t think she’d live to see the first grade."

 

Clark stared down at his hands, trying to put the pieces together. Soft bone disease... experimental drugs... meteors... Clark's head snapped up. "So that's why her skeleton's green!"

 

"Green?" Mom looked puzzled for a second, then her face cleared. "Well, that makes sense." Understanding was replaced by concern. "She hasn't hurt you, has she? Tina's a sweet girl, Clark, but if she has meteors in her bones..."

 

"...then I might be in danger." Clark shook his head. "It doesn't hurt. Being near her, I mean. I haven't felt sick around her either." Which was a very good thing, considering how close they'd gotten. "But that's... that's how she... changes into Lex?"

 

"Lex?"

 

"Yeah, you said she told you..." Oh. Shit.

 

Mom smiled gently. "She told me changed into someone else while you were kissing her, sweetie. She didn't say that it was Lex but... oh, sweetie." Mom scooted her chair closer and brushed Clark's hair out of his face. "Your father doesn't know about this, does he?"

 

Clark really wished he could disappear right now. "Um." He had to clear his throat again. "He kind of... saw us. Kissing. When she was. Him."

 

"Oh, Clark." Mom was making all these comforting-mom-noises and Clark was getting more frustrated by the second. Tina hadn't acted like she was sorry or embarrassed. Why did she have to turn into Lex? Why couldn't she turn into a girl, like Lana? Although, when he thought about it, Clark didn't really want to kiss Lana anymore... he didn't?

 

"But it's okay, mom. I mean, I wasn't really kissing Lex. So it was no big deal." More motherly petting. There was movement outside and maybe Dad was back early from doing chores or maybe Tina had come back to apologize but Clark didn't care. She should have told him! "I wasn't kissing Lex!" He scraped the chair back and opened his mouth to say it one more time, turning to confront Tina but.

 

Tina wasn't the person at the door.

 

It was Lex.

 

Oh.

 

_Fuck._


End file.
